After effects
by parogoxon
Summary: Zelena's curse was powerful, so powerful in fact, that it had some 'after effects'. How will the group deal with these? Note : Basicly a what happened after season finale fic, but with a twist explained inside. Summary sucks, story is better! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**First OUAT story! Please leave a review, it'll be appreciated.**

**For clarification : This story is basically after the season finale of season 3, I know there are a lot of fics about what happens after, but this one comes with a twist. I personally think Elsa shouldn't have been involved yet, there are so many great fairytale characters out there they could've used instead. This fic aims to take these characters into the real world. In other words, this is what could've happened if Emma didn't take anything back from the past except for Marian. Enjoy!**

'How could you?' Regina asked. Emma was going to say something, but she was interrupted. 'HOW COULD YOU?' Regina screamed.

'I'm.. I'm sorry' Emma muttered, she was at a loss of words. Out of all the people she could've brought back, it had to be Robin Hood's wife.

'You're lucky I don't rip hearts out anymore.' Regina left Granny's, sobbing.

'I don't understand.' Marian spoke. 'What did I do?'

Emma lifted her eyebrows 'You existed.'

Henry stood up from his seat and hurried towards the door chasing after his mother. Emma ran after him.

Suddenly, a faint light glowed from Mister Gold's pocket. Belle peaked inside of it, wondering what it was. She unbuttoned his pocket and opened it up. The pocket had a small yellow artifact inside of it. She pulled it out of his pocket.

'Rumple, what's this?' She asked, examining the odd object.

'That dearie,' Gold grabbed the artifact. 'Is my fairytale teller. Not to offend Regina's magic capabilities, but we know Zelena was far more powerful than her. Which is why I created this trinket. You see, I figured that because of Zelena's power, her curse might've been more powerful too.'

'And the point of that thing is?' Belle asked.

'I figured the curse might have some 'after effects' if you will, and whenever this thing glows, an after effect took place. It's actually not the first time it did this. I just didn't have the time to investigate yet.'

Snow looked confused. 'Hold on, so every time that thing glows, a friend from the Enchanted Forest is teleported here?'

Rumple smirked 'A friend, a foe, an object, could be anything really.'

'And you never bothered to investigate this because of your 'lack of time'?' Charming asked. He was suspicious of Rumple's actions. Rumplestiltskin loved examining things he didn't know.

'I figured that if the after effects were so severe, news would've come to me. It didn't though, so nothing special must've happened. It never glowed so bright actually.'

'Does a glow this severe mean anything?' Charming asked.

'It means,' Rumple smirked. 'that a new fairytale is being created.'

_Regina's house_

Regina grabbed her keys out of her purse and clicked them into the door lock.

'Mom! Mom!' Henry hurried after her.

Regina turned around, resting her hands on his shoulders. 'Henry, I know you're upset, but mommy really needs to be alone right now.' Tears were streaming down her face.

'Regina, wait!' Emma arrived, Regina made a quick motion with her hands and concrete surrounded Emma's foots. 'Leave. Me. Alone' Regina spoke, softly.

She turned her keys, but the door didn't unlock.

She tried to turn them harder, gave it more effort but to no avail. 'What the.' She muttered.

'Is something wrong?' Emma asked, concrete was one of the softest things Regina could've done to her, she was used to worse.

'I can't open this damn..' Regina said.

'Mom?' Henry spoke.

'Henry, not now. Mommy's trying to unlock the door.'

'Mom? Someone's in our house.'

Regina let go off her keys and hurried towards the window.

The window was foggy and hard to look trough, but Henry was right, there was definitely someone there. She was watching TV, but the light made it impossible to see much more.

'Henry, get back. ' Regina spoke, Henry took a few steps backward.

Regina lifted a hand and casted a fireball towards the window, the glass shattered into pieces.

'My, my. Still resorting to old habits?' Regina asked the stranger. 'I thought your break ins were bear-exclusive.'

'They were.' The stranger said, curling her hair with her fingers. 'But ever since I got here, didn't see a single bear I didn't. So I figured, why not in the mansion of The Evil Queen?'

'That's some nerve you've got there, Goldilocks.'

'Is that supposed to be a compliment? I can never tell with you. Say, you still got some apples? I'm starving!'

'I do, but not of the sweet kind, the enchanted kind. Unless you want to eat those too?'

'Thanks, but no thanks. I'll pass.'

'Good to hear.'

Emma tried to look at the stranger Regina was talking too, but the darkness made it impossible to see.

Henry tried to follow his mother trough the broken glass, but she gestured that he should stay behind.

'When did you ever get here? Did anyone else come with you?'

'I just did actually! Bloody hell, what a journey, but glad to be here. Wouldn't want to miss a project of the Evil Queen, I wouldn't! Can't say if anyone else came with me, things happened so fast, they did.'

Goldilocks stood up and moved towards the light, she shook Henry's hand.

'Goldilocks son, pleased to meet ya, you can call me Tiffany, what's your name?'

Regina undid the concrete spell Emma was put in and gestured for Henry to go to Emma. 'I'm not giving you my son, you know?'

'Didn't expect ya too, can't have everything I want, now can I? Say, you got some friends here or what? I missed the whole lot of you, ya know?'

Tiffany walked out of the broken window, just now Emma could see what she looked like. She had long, blonde hair, all curled up, and was wearing a sloppy white dress with food stains all over it.

_Granny's Dinner_

The door opened, Tiffany and Regina walked out, Emma and Henry following them.

Snow and Charming took a step back.

'Goldilocks.' Snow said.

'Snow White?! Boy that's been a long time, hasn't it? Golly I missed ya! And Charming! Married now eh? How….Charming' she laughed.

Ruby and Granny didn't know her and just shook her hand when she offered it. She went over to Doctor Whale, but he was talking on the phone.

'You guys have a history?' Emma asked.

'You could say that. Emma, this isn't the Goldilocks you know, Tiffany is greed itself, she stole a lot of jewelry from me and Charming when she was still functioning as a maid in our castle. She can't be trusted, no matter what she says.'

Whale's conversation was getting intense, he was shouting to the caller. 'Did you ask him everything you could think of? EVERYTHING?'

He put his phone back in his pocket.

Regina looked over at him, expressing concern. 'What happened?'

Whale sighed 'We've got ourselves another John Doe.'


	2. The Hunt

_**ENCHANTED FOREST**_

'Now listen carefully, whatever you do,- no listen to me, whatever you do. Do not go over that wall, it's dangerous out there, giants, Cyclopes. I even heard rumors of wizards down there.'

Bart looked out the window, the wall, it was huge, vines surrounding the base. On top of it were a few knights, like his father, and his grandfather, he too was going to be a knight. Fighting terrifying creatures that were feared throughout the forest, saving damsels in distress.

'Bart, are you even listening?'

Bart wasn't listening.

'Fine, go to your room and leave it if you're prepared to listen to me.'

Bart did as he was told and headed upstairs, even in his room he couldn't escape the huge shadow of the wall. It looked magnificent, and he was going to see what was beyond it, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but he was going to see it.

_**STORYBROOKE**_

'Another one? Are you kidding?' Emma asked. Whale shook his head 'I'll get to the hospital right away, can't leave him unattended for too long, best of luck with your new friend.'

Regina opened the door for Whale, the familiar bell sound echoed through the room.

'Wait…Where is Goldilocks?' Marian asked. 'Emma, wasn't she with you?' Regina asked. Emma started looking around, Regina took that as a no. 'Great, just great, we'll split up, Regina, Snow, I, Ruby , Gold and Belle will be looking around the eastern part of town. Granny, Emma, Hook, Robin, Henry and Marco will be looking around the western part, got it? Rest of you stays here, she could be hiding here too.'

Grumpy nodded, he gestured for him and the other dwarfs to start looking around the dinner.

'I'm taking Marian with me if that's okay.' Robin spoke, Regina gave a look of disgust and looked away.

They quickly formed the groups and started searching around town.

**GROUP 1**

'I suggest we start looking around the Pawn shop, we've got Gold and Belle here, so we could use that to our advantage.' Regina spoke. 'And what makes you think I'll share my knowledge of the shop with you?' Gold asked. 'Because if you don't, I will.' Belle said.

Snow started walking next to Charming. 'Any idea who that John Doe is?' She asked. 'Well, if what Gold said is true, it could be someone from the Enchanted Forest. Maybe a steward or something, I don't know.' 'I just hope it's a friend.' Snow spoke.

**GOLDILOCKS**

Tiffany tried to open the window, but it wouldn't move. 'Bloody thing.' She spoke under her breath. Fortunately for Goldilocks, this wasn't her first time breaking in, she quickly pulled a hair from her head and placed it firmly against the window, the hair dissolved into yellow sparkles, slowly but surely, the hair lock was creating a hole in the window. Tiffany didn't waste a minute and stepped inside the house. She stuck her hand in the middle of the hole she just passed trough and made a quick swift motion. The hole transformed back into a hair lock and Tiffany grabbed it.

She looked around, in front of her was an adult man, watching TV, with both feet on the couch. On the right of her was a set of stairs, she quietly hurried her way towards the stairs without being noticed. Once she reached the top floor she saw two bedrooms.

'Hanzel? Gretel? Mommy missed you.'

**GROUP 2**

Emma stopped in her tracks. 'What is it?' Hook asked. 'Did you see her?' Henry asked. 'No, but I felt,-' Emma quickly grabbed her cell phone and started called Regina.

'So you felt it too?' Regina asked.

'Magic.' Emma spoke.

'Gold and I felt it too, this is how the real Goldilocks breaks in. She uses the hair on her head to create gates trough solid objects, making no sound whatsoever.'

'Snow and Charming spoke like she robbed quite a few places, shouldn't she be bald by then?' Emma asked.

'Lucky for her, the hair grows back fairly quick. We're almost arriving at the pawn shop, we'll start looking around there. Call me if you find anything.' Regina hung up.

'You felt magic?' Hook asked. 'Yeah, I'm getting good.' Emma laughed. Hook grabbed her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. 'Don't let Regina suck you in, I understand that having magic is useful to have, but be careful not to go in too deep. It already made thousands of victims, and I don't want you to be one as well.' 'I'll be OK.' Emma assured him.

_**ENCHANTED FOREST**_

Bart opened the door and left his room.

'Are you willing to listen to me now?' His mother asked. Bart nodded and had to hear his mother scream at him again. 'This wall caused my entire family to be torn apart! It caused your father to die, your grandfather to die! I will not have you on there! Do you understand me?' Bart nodded. 'Good.' His mother left to make dinner.

But Bart never listened to adults.

He quickly grabbed his coat and headed outside. He knew the way to the wall all too well, but never had the courage to approach one of the knights. This time he did, he wanted to see the world beyond, he was ready.

'Boy, what are you doing here?' A knight approached him, the was wearing a helmet that covered all of his face. Though he appeared threatening, his voice was friendly and calm. He was carrying a small bottle in his hand.

'I wanted to see what was beyond the wall, the world outside.' Bart said.

'Normally we don't do such favors boy, but I've got some time on my hands, hop onto my horse and we'll be off.'

'You expect me to climb on your horse? You're drinking!'

'It's nothing dangerous, it's bloody warm outside today, gotta stay fit.' The knight replied.

Bart didn't really care anymore, he jumped on the back of the knight's horse and ran off.

'What are you drinking anyway? Doesn't look like water to me.' Bart said.

'Just a drink some kind lady gave me, Would give you a sip, but you're underage.'

'What's it called?' Bart asked.

'Humpty Dumpty.'

_**GROUP 1**_

'She isn't here.' Gold said.

'How'd you know that? We didn't even enter .' Ruby said.

'Deary, the amount of protection spells that rest on this shop can't be counted on two hands, ever since Cora managed to get in this place is a fort. If anybody entered uninvited, I would know. '

'It's a good thing she didn't break them, now we know that Goldilocks can't enter places that got spells to protect them. So that wasn't the magic we felt, what was?' Regina asked.

_**GROUP 2**_

'I got something!' Granny spoke. She picked up an odd scent, something sweet, like candy. 'This way!' Granny led the group towards a house. 'Hold up, don't make a noise, she's moving.' The group stopped in their tracks and patiently waited.

'_HELP!...HELP!..'_ Granny heard shouting and screaming somewhere in the distance.

'Wait..This place' Emma spoke. 'Isn't this where,-' A portal opened on the second floor of the house, Goldilocks jumped through it, Hansel and Gretel were wrapped in her long hair.

Before the group had time to respond, the portal was closed and Goldilocks was nowhere to be found. 'I forgot to mention. ' Snow said. 'She can do that too.'

'HANSEL! GRETEL!' A man rushed out of the house, almost breaking the door. 'Sir, calm down!' Hook hurried toward the man. 'She stole..She stole…' The man was out of breath. 'We know, she got away.' Hook explained. 'What does she want with Hansel and Gretel?' Emma asked. 'She's their stepmother. ' The man spoke.

_**ENCHANTED FOREST**_

This was it, the moment he had been waiting for. Today he got to see what was beyond the wall. He climbed up the daunting stairs beside the huge wall and sighed of relief when he got to the top. 'It's…Beautiful…' Bart explained. 'It is when it isn't attacked by giants.' The knight said. 'So…Beautiful..' Bart started walking forward. 'Magnificent.'

'Boy..' The knight grabbed his hand.

'Arthur, what's going on? Why is there a boy here?' Another knight approached the two. 'I was doing him a favor, he wanted to see what was beyond there. I don't know what he sees, must be one of these damn Imp's again trying to lure him in with a spell.'

'Need to.. Need to get there… Need to go there…' Bart struggled. He wanted the knight to let go, couldn't he see how beautiful it was?

Bart broke the knight's grip.

'NO!' The knight screamed.

Bart tripped off the wall. Into the world beyond.

_Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall,__  
__Humpty Dumpty had a great fall.__  
__All the king's horses and all the king's men__  
__Couldn't put Humpty together again._

**That was it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed! Feel free to let me know how you like my two additions so far, eager to hear your thoughts! Till the next chapter!**

**(Also, if I made any mistakes, feel free to let me know!)**


	3. Guess who's back?

All groups headed towards Granny's dinner again.

'We need a plan.' Emma spoke, placing both her hands on a table. She grabbed a pen and a small book and looked towards Regina. 'We need to know what we're dealing with here, what she can do and what she can't do.'

'Just because you asked it so nicely, I'll answer.' Regina replied with a hint of sarcasm. 'She has A, full control of her hair. Can pretty much do whatever she wants with it, I recall seeing her build a sling out of it once, very…creative. B, she can create holes in solid matter with her hair. She pulls of a lock of her hair and firmly places it on a wall she wishes to go through, the hair transforms into some sort of hole through the wall. After she's done her thievery she can then transform the portal back to a lock of hair. It is said that she only uses one lock of hair for this, her 'Goldilock'. But with the curse and all that, I figure she might've needed to pull a new one.'

Emma sighed. Her first page was almost full. 'Is that all?' Regina nodded.

Suddenly, Charming's phone rang. He grabbed it out of his pocket and messed around with it until finally giving up and handing it over to Emma, who answered the call. 'Yeah?'

'This is Dr Whale, could you guys come over here real quick? The patient has some brain activity and we think he's gonna wake up soon. We need you to identify him, with fairytales and all that.'

'We're on our way.' Emma confirmed, she hung up and gave the phone back. She called the dwarves who returned from upstairs carrying baby Nael. 'It's been though, we don't know what these things eat. But I think we made it.' Grumpy gave the baby to Snow who was delighted to see her son again.

Regina gestured for the group to move ahead, she didn't want to visit the hospital; she still had things to discuss. 'And Marian also stays here.' Regina spoke.

Emma looked over at Marian, her eyes full of terror. 'No way.' She spoke.

'It wasn't a question.' Regina spoke firm. 'One condition, Robin gets to stay here as well.' Emma nodded over at Robin who agreed with the plan. 'Sure.' Regina said.

The group left Granny's dinner to head over to the hospital.

* * *

'Where were we again?' Regina spoke.

'Look, we can discuss this in civil manners.' Robin came between the two ladies. 'Of course we can.' Regina nodded, she lightly poked Robin Hood on the forehead, who fell down unconscious.

'You know what Marian? Lately I've been noticing, that no matter what I do.' Regina summoned a small fireball in her hand. 'I'll always be the Evil Queen. I could save the world, and people would still fear me. I'm giving up Marian, this whole charade. If I'm going to be the evil queen I'm going to be one hell of a queen.'

A familiar bell ring, and the door opened. 'Nevermind me, I just came here checking if I left my keys here.' Granny entered. Upon seeing what was currently happening, she quickly forgot about the keys and focused on the situation at hand. 'Now I don't know what's going on here, but just calm down Regina. Marian didn't ask to be rescued.'

Regina laughed. 'You're right, she didn't.' She said. Regina lifted her hands, making small quick gestures and teleported away in a purple cloud of smoke.

Granny hurried over to Robin who was waking up. 'Are you feeling good? Need water? Food?' 'No thank you ma'm, I'm fine. What happened?

* * *

'See? That little line there suggests brain activity.' Doctor Whale pointed on a small line on a monitor. Henry was fascinated by all the equipment. 'Well come on Henry, open your book. Maybe we'll find his story.' Emma spoke. Henry grabbed his book and opened it. 'Uhm…' He began quickly reading through the pages. 'Jack?' Henry spoke. 'No sign of any change.' Whale spoke, he was feeling disappointed. But then again, this was the first try. 'Arthur?' Henry asked. The patient suddenly began to scream. 'Whoa, lot's of brain activity.'

'Nurse?' Whale asked, a small petite woman came to his rescue, most likely a nurse. 'Oh my.' The nurse gasped, she tapped Whale on his shoulder and gestured for him to look on a small screen on the right of the room.

'What? How is that possible?' Whale said.

Emma walked up beside him. 'What's happening?' She asked. Whale pointed towards the screen. On the screen were two legs, both slowly breaking. 'He's in a good position, his legs shouldn't do that. Nurse, focus on his arms if you would.' The screen suddenly showed what Emma took for an arm, also slowly breaking. 'This is weird.' Whale wiped the sweat off his forehead. 'Arthur.' Henry spoke again. The screaming only got more intense. The dark haired blue eyed boy suddenly woke up. Completely calm.

'No.' He shook his head. 'Bart, and you?' Henry was caught off-guard and needed to comprehend the situation first. 'Henry.' He said. 'Any idea who you are in the Enchanted Forest?' Snow asked. 'I don't know, I fell off a wall, it hurt. That's the only thing I can remember.' 'Humpty Dumpty!' Henry spoke, he smiled, feeling glad they finally knew who this patient was.

'My, my, my.'

An odd voice filled the room. Granny rushed towards the patient room. 'Emma, get out of there!'

'That won't be necessary.' The voice said. The door locked all by itself.

'First of all.' Henry was teleported away, where he just stood was now a purple smoke cloud.

'Second of all.' A huge smoke cloud appeared once again. Regina teleported herself into the room. 'Woops!' She laughed. 'Wrong clothes!' She lifted her hands up and purple colored sparkles covered her body. Once they disappeared Regina was wearing a long elegant red dress. 'Let me tell you a little something, Swan. You can't cure an Evil Queen. People tried, believe me. But you can't, and never will be able to.'

'And you.' Regina moved herself over to the patient. 'Bart, was it? Fell over the wall because of a little spell?'

'That was you?' Bart asked, outraged.

'Might've been, might not, who knows.' Regina laughed.

'Regina, stop this. This isn't you.' Emma said. 'Oh no.' Regina laughed again. 'This is me, and this will always be me.' She teleported out of the hospital room.

**Review if you like the story please! They help me and motivate me a lot! Hope you liked this chapter!**


End file.
